Fight for survival
by BVBMCRlover
Summary: Alex Rider gets sent to Hogwarts to teach Harry how to fight without a wand, but along the way, it seems feelings get involved... H/A slash
1. Chapter 1

"hello" speech

hello thought

**Alex POV**

When I woke up that morning i never suspected that my life would change so drastically in just a few hours. I went through my normal routine; got up and showered, got dressed and headed downstairs to the tantalising aroma of a traditional English breakfast.

"Morning Alex, did you sleep well?"

That was Jack, the housekeeper and my legal guardian of 3 years. She arrived here from America 7 years ago and has been the housekeeper until my Uncle Ian was murdered, after which she became my guardian. She was always worried about me, especially after my latest mission that left me with a broken leg, a fractured arm and numerous cuts and scrapes - one or two of which were sure to leave scars. It also left me with nightmares of torture and pain. I preferred not to talk about it.

"Yeah, I slept fine"

"Good. Oh and they want you to go in today. Sounds important - Blunt wants to see you as soon as possible"

_They_ were MI5. I am still their youngest agent at 17, but they recruited me at age 14 just after the afore-mentioned Uncle, who was also a spy, had been killed on the way back from a mission in Cornwall.

"'K. I'll going after I've finished this" I replied, motioning to the plate of food Jack had just pushed over to me.

####################

Soon enough, I was on my way to the bank building that hid the agency. It was a cold morning and the bullet wound i received 3 years ago was aching. When i got inside the building I waved to the receptionist who smiled and buzzed up that i had arrived. By the time i reached the right floor, Crawley was already waiting for me.

"Morning, Rider" he greeted and i replied with a nod. As we walked down the silent corridor i couldn't help but wonder what was so important that they had to interrupt my recovery period. I emerged from my thoughts to notice that we had arrived outside Blunt's office and i could hear the familiar voices of Mrs Jones an Mr Alan Blunt himself. Crawley knocked on the door and, without waiting for an answer, backed away.

"Come in" was heard through the frosted glass door. I entered and took the seat left open for me.

"OK, What do you want?" The ice in my voice rivalled the cold outside. Blunt, being used to that tone from most of his agents, was unphased.

"we have a... mission of sorts for you. Now, the Prime minister has many political connections and it is one of these we will be assisting. There is a second british government you see, for a second civilisation who live in this country but rarely encounter us. They have whole other lives totally unrelated to what goes on in this country. The leader of this government is called Minister Scrigemour."

"what does this have to do with anything?"

It was Mrs Jones that answered this question,"Well Alex, this is where it gets a little unusual. You see, these other people who are under that government are not integrated with us for a reason. They're magical. The Government is called the Ministry of Magic and the civilisation is home to Witches and Wizards. They are in the middle of a war. As you are well aware, there are some people who simply do not agree with the views of others. A rather large group of wizards, mainly the Purebloods - wizards with no non-magical blood. They believe that muggles (Non magicals such as us) should not be alive. In their wolrd they are know as deatheaters and their ruler is named Lord Voldemort. Then there is the light side who believe that we are needed to help bring new blood into the wizrding world. Some muggles give birth to children with magic. They are called Muggleborns or, as the deatheaters call them, Mudbloods. New blood is needed to prevent the Wizarding population from dying out. There are also halfbloods who are the result of a Pureblood and a muggle/muggleborn relationship."

"We will let you take the mission file home with you to read through. We will be sending you to meet the people concerned in this matter in a weeks time, so please make sure to pack enough clothes to last you a month or two"

Mrs Jones then passed me a manilla folder which by the thickness and weight, contained some rather detailed information about this new world.

####################

The whole way home i was deep in thought. There was a whole new world out there and I'd never once suspected it. There was a war going on, for god's sake! How were they preventing this from entering the 'Muggle' world? If these 'Deatheaters' were out to kill us, how come we hadn't heard about it? My mind was whirring as i walked home completely oblivious to the nipping cold i was so aware about only an hour or so before.

When finally did get home i headed straight up to my room, completely ignoring Jack's inquiry of the meeting. I just sat on my bed waiting for it to actually sink in.

There was another world in this country.

They were magical.

They were in the middle of a war.

I was going to be meeting some of these people in a weeks time.

That's when i remembered that i had a rather large folder sitting on my desk that i needed to read. he picked up the file and pulled out the first page:

_In the year 1980 a prophecy was made Stating that Lord Voldemort would be defeated by someone he marks as his equal and who's parents have defied him 3 times. This person was to be born at the end of July that year, according to the prophecy. This prophecy could've related to two children. One was named Neville Longbottom, the other Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort felt threatened by this so set out to destroy this threat. In 1981 Frank and Alice Longbottom - Neville's Parents - were later found driven to madness by the cruciatus curse which is a curse that causes immense pain and if the victim is under the spell for too long it can cause madness like with the longbottom family. However, Harry potters parents went into hiding with their one year old son, Harry. They used the Fidelius Charm. This charm means that only one person can tell others the location of their safe house. Others could know, but not say it when they were not in the safe house at the time. The chosen secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew, friend of Mr James Potter. He was chosen instead of the more likely candidate, best friend Sirius Black. He was not chosen as he was the 'more obvious choice. However, Peter betrayed them to the Voldemort, who mudered James on the spot. When Harry's mother was mudered, she was protecting Harry which is why when the killing curse was aimed at Harry, he did not die but did recieve a Lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Voldemort was 'killed when the spell rebounded off Harry and back to him. Sirius Black, who was thought to be the secret keeper was thrown into azkaban (Wizarding Prison) but not before supposedly killing 13 muggles and Pettigrew only leaving Pettigrew's finger not destroyed._

_When Harry was 13, Sirius Black escaped from prison. It was revealed a year later that Pettigrew was indeed alive and Sirius was declared innocent after Pettigrew was captured and confessed under the truth potion veritaserum that he committed all the crimes Sirius was convicted for._

_At the age of 14, Lord Voldemort was ressurected with the help of one of his servants, Rosier. Harry was kidnapped from a competition when he was competing against wizards and Witches from other schools. He represented Hogwarts, the only magical school in the UK._

_His blood was forcefully taken from him by rosier and used in the potion to give Voldemort a body._

_Now that Voldemort has risen again the war has restarted full force and Harry Potter, now aged 16 is in need of training. He is already skilled in magical combat but is requesting he has the ability to fight hand to hand and with weapons. We believe this is a wise descision and therefore we request that you teach Mr Potter these skills._

The rest of the file contained information about the major figure heads in the war - good and bad - and what I was going to be teaching to this Harry. I looked at the sheet and noticed that there was enough to last for a whole school year! However, they did say they would supply the equipment and suitable clothes. All i had to do was turn up.

The criteria were:

Hand to hand combat

Use of guns

Use of knives

It didn't look like much but i remember how long it took me to master those skills and decided that it would be easy to fill a year with the chosen subjects.

####################

**Harry POV**

I was stood before the mirror, trying to decide if i looked smart enough to meet the Minister, the agent appointed to teach me, the Head of Special opperations and the Muggle Primeminister. I was dressed in Deep Green robes that had the Potter Crest on it. They had no other decorations making them look sharp and were made of an expensive fabric that was made to make the wearer looking distinguished and was perfect for the situation. He reminded himself to thank Sirius again for these were his only smart robes. He had received them for Christmas the year before.

He exited the dorm to wait with his friends until an auror came to escort him to the ministry.

"Oh! Harry you look amazing! you should wear robes like this more often. And you managed to get your hair to lie flat! Wow!" Hermione gushed in an unusual bout of Girlyness. I blushed at the praise, "Hermione, i don't think i could look like this everyday! I'd be like Malfoy - stood in front of the mirror for hours everyday! Plus, these bloody contacts took forever to get in and they hurt!"

Hermione let out a little giggle before stating, "I'm so glad you're taking this extra class, even if it's not academic. At least you'll be able to protect yourself the muggle way, you know, if you need to..."

Ron, who had been silently watching the exchange, decided that he was going to but in with, "But Harry, Another class, really? I mean do you actually _want _to do more work? You're starting to sound like Hermione!" This received an indignant screech from said person and and was followed by a quiet 'Owwww' from Ron when Hermione hit him.

That was when the portrait opened to reveal McGonnagal and Tonks.

"Wotcher, Harry" Tonks grinned before gesturing for me to follow her. We used the floo in Headmaster Dumbledore's office, who was away again, to get to the ministry before i headed up to the minister's office. From there the Minister and I used a port key to arrive in the MI5 building.

We were shown to a board room by a quiet man with brown hair and brown eyes - quite an unremarkable man, really. When we arrived, everyone else had already been shown to the room. Minister Scrigemour introduced everyone.

"Mr Potter, this is the Prime minister, The Head of Special operations, Mr Blunt and that there is Mr Alex Rider. Everybody, I am, as some may know, Minister Scrigemour and this is Mr Harry Potter"

I looked around the room at everyone present.

The Prime minister was a rather large man. He has short mousey brown hair and a slight moustache. He was wearing and expensive looking suit and looked rather nervous when Scrigemour had started speaking.

Mr Blunt, however was rather thin. He had grey hair, grey skin, grey eyes and was wearing a grey suit. He seemed overall quite a strict, boring man.

However, the person that really caught my attention was Alex Rider. He had dark blonde hair that had a slight curl to it and was wearing it down to just below the ears. His eyes were a warm brown, despite the cold and detached look in them. From what i could tell, he was muscled under the expensive black suit he was wearing. I also noticed the subtle bulge of hidden weapons place in the suit. When i looked back at his face, i saw him watching me and quickly averted my eyes.

Mr Blunt cleared his throat and said, "Yes, well. We have arranged all the equipment Mr Rider will need to carry out these lessons to be sent to you within the week. We hope that this training will help young Mr Potter here in the long run."

####################

**Alex POV**

After two hours of discussing the different parts of the agreement, the meeting ended and i waited behind with Scrigemour and Potter. I had already said goodbye to jack, who had been in tears at the thought of not seeing me until next July.

"Ok, Mr Rider, we will be travelling by Portkey, we will tell you when you need to let go." Following that statement, Scrigemour pulled a rubber duck out of a red bag and held it out. Potter grabbed onto it so i did the same. Instantly, i regretted it when there was a tugging feeling in my navel and suddenly, we were moving. Someone shouted to me to let go, and i did so willingly, trying to get as far away from the duck as possible. Next thing i know, i'm impacting with the ground and wow, that hurt!

I looked up to see Potter and Scrigemour on there feet. The younger held out his hand to help me up and i gladly took it. Soon enough a woman with bubblegum pink hair turned up at started chattering at Potter. She led them to a fire place where Potter proceeded to take a handful of some oddly coloured powder, throw it into the fire and step into it whilst shouting "Professor Dumbledore's Office." I stood there, staring at the place where Potter had stood just seconds before. Suddenly, a hand landed on my shoulder and i spun round and raised my hand which contained the knife i had concealed up my sleeve.

The woman from earlier put her hands up surrender and grinned, "Sorry, kid. Just wanted to say, the floo's free and i'll be going at the same time as you, you know, to make sure you get there and stuff. Oh, by the way i'm Nymphadora Tonks, but i hate my first name so everybody just calls me Tonks."

Slowly, I lowered my arm, and eyed her suspiciously, "Alex Rider"

Tonks took my arm and pulled me into the fireplace. It was only then i noticed the powder that Potter had used earlier was in her hand. She shouted the same thing as Potter and suddenly they were spinning through a smoky tunnel. Fireplace after fireplace whooshed past until they they tumbled out of a fireplace into what i assumed was Professor Dumbledore's Office. It was filled with unusual whirring objects that put me ill at ease.

"At least he has an excuse to fall out of the floo" a laughing voice jested. My head snapped up at the voice and i took a moment to actually _look _at the person in front of me. Harry Potter was a very handsome teen indeed. His hair was slicked back with gel and of a pitch black colour. He had large veridian eyes and pale skin. He was short but had lean muscles, which was apparent even through the thick robes.

Tonks gave the boy a playful glare and cleared my throat before asking, "Excuse me, could you please show me to my room"

At this point, Tonks was preparing to leave. She waved at Potter and then turned to me to say, "It was nice to meet you, Rider", before disappearing through the fireplace.

Potter then regained my attention by mumbling, "right this way..."

The way to my room was silent and i took the opportunity to admire my surroundings. Eventually, we reached a portrait of a knight who introduced himself as Sir Cadogan before enquiring after the password.

"The password is 'Nobility'" Harry informed me before turning back to the knight and repeating the password. The portrait swung forward silently to reveal a living space. The walls were left uncovered, showing the old stonework of the castle and the floor was covered in a soft looking carpet in a deep turquoise. The curtains were of the same colour and decorated with lighter turquoise leaves. There was a sofa and a matching armchair that where of a beige colour and had brown and turquoise cushions on it. The coffee table was made of mahogany, as was the fireplace. There was a door leading off this living area into a bedroom. The walls were decorated with a neutral cream colour, as was the floor. There was a window, revealing a magnificent view of the school grounds. There was a bed made of a light wood, as were the bedside tables and the wardrobe that took up most of the wall adjacent to the door. The bedcover was a rich red which matched the curtains and the accents on the cream walls. A second door lead into a bathroom with a matching theme of cram and red.

After exploring my new living area, i sat down on the armchair and Potter took the sofa. He gave me a map of the school and informed me that dinner would be in an hour in the great hall. He also warned me that the other students would be rather curious about me and that there would be a big introduction for me. Oh God...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: This bit is set on the sunday before lessons start at the beginning of the year :) Oh and sorry - this chapter is a fair bit shorter than the last.**

**Anyway, enjoy**

**Alex POV**

I glanced down at the map before making a left turn. I was on my way to dinner which was due to start in ten minutes. Just in time, i reached the giant wooden doors. I could faintly hear the sound of a male voice announcing my arrival before the doors groaned open to reveal a sea of faces, gazing in curiosity at me. I strode down the gap between the two middle tables, a blue and bronze flag above one, a red and gold above the other. I kept my face emotionless as i travelled up th the head table. Orne reaching said table i noticed there was a free chair in between a man with long, greasy hair and a hooked nose and a woman with large glasses that gave her the appearance of a owl.

Once settled in my seat i glanced at the other professors before setting my gaze on the crowd, searching out my student. It hit me as i glanced over the table that was named Gryffindor that the teen with the messy hair and the glasses was actually my student. He looked nothing like he had in the meeting and if it hadn't been for those eyes i would've completely dismissed him. If i had thought him handsome then, i would describe his looks as charming, maybe even gorgeous! His messy hair gave him more of a boyish innocence that was not present in his eyes and the glasses luckily did nothing to hide his emerald eyes. He was talking to a lanky red headed boy who was simultaneously stuffing his face much to apparent chagrin of the girl sitting next to him. I realised i was staring so let my gaze wander to my food. I avoided looking at the trio the rest of the night.

####################

**Harry POV**

As i was laying in bed i thought about the events of the day. I was going to be taught muggle fighting by a _very _attractive guy who was worse than Snape when it came to showing emotions. Joy. And why was he staring at me at dinner? Oh well. Suddenly, the door opened and Ron and Seamus barged into the previously silent dorm.

"Oi, Harry, what was with that new guy?" the Irish brawl was loud in the dorm.

"Um, i don't know" Harry Replied, "Anyway, how was your holiday? Do anything interesting?" They hadn't really had time to catch up what with all the fuss about the new teacher and the war.

"Oh my summer was great. Saw my aunt and uncle. My mam also let me go to a Wierd Sisters concert with Dean and Lavender. It was great!" Seamus announced. He then went on to tell us that Dean and Lavender, who had been dating, had recently broken up. Ron then told us that Charlie had come back from Romania for the summer and the Weasley siblings (minus Bill and Percy) spent most of their playing quidditch in their garden. When they asked what I had spent my summer doing i just replied with the usual comments about how my Aunt made me do chores and other than that, i avoided Dudley.

As the night went on, we all started to tire and, one by one we went to bed. That nights dreams were filled with blonde hair and warm brown eyes.

####################

The next morning was a bright, sunny one. I got up and showered before waking Ron, "hey... HEY! Wake up mate or you'll miss breakfast". I experienced no surprise when he only emerged from the bed at that last comment.

15 minutes later, we headed down to the common room and met Hermione who urged us to hurry up so they could get their timetables.

"what classes do we share Harry?" questioned Ron upon receiving their timetables.

"Umm..." I took Ron's timetable and compared them, "we have DADA together and transfiguration. Oh and look! we both have double potions first!"

Ron groaned then leant over to look at my timetable. The only major difference between mine and his was the extra lesson added on before dinner - _Weapons and Combat. Room 24, Prof. Rider_

"I _still _can't believe that you're willing to give up your time to do this! What about Quidditch? Your captain this year and this means you'll have less time to train."

The rant was countered by Hermione, who, unlike Ron was very pleased with Harry's efforts - especially seeing as it would improve his chance of survival in the war. Sadly, Ron hadn't considered this, so was subjected to Hermione's angry views on the subject, "Well, I think this is a good thing. Not only will it _help him survive the war,_ it will mean that, come the auror training he needs to participate in if he wants to go into that line of work, he will have the upper hand in physical fitness and in defense techniques!" Her enthusiastic argument was met with a huff from the intended audience. Ron was well aware that there was no valid counterarguments to this but, as always, he needed to win in this arguement.

"I wish you would lay _off_! People would actually like you better if you did!"

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you..." the argument continued but i tuned out, tired of their non-stop fighting. i turned back to my toast and munched on it thoughtfully, wondering what would happen in my first lesson of Weapons and Combat.

Soon enough, breakfast was over and the trio headed to potions, for once not in the dungeons but instead in a bright classroom. Professor Slughorn welcomed us into the room where we collected our ingredients and opening our books to the correct page. (**AN: he was aware he was taking potions and does not borrow snape's book) **We spent the next hour working on our potions. I was surprised to see that mine was almost the exact same colour as Hermione's, but put it down to the fact that i could concentrate better now that Snape wasn't breathing down my neck and criticising my every move. Slughorn was, in fact, very helpful when giving tips to the class. After we'd finished and bottled the potion, we sat down and went through the theory side of the potion, which was surprisingly complicated for such a simple potion to brew. When the lesson ended we packed away our belongings and rushed off to lunch. When we got to the hall, it was relatively full and a relaxed atmosphere wa present in the large room. Ron, hungry as always, almost ran to the table and started piling food onto his plate. The gryffindors surrounding him stared at him in a moment of shock before recognising the frantic body and turning away. Eventually the bell rang and I had to drag Ron away from the table, informing him that if he didn't get moving they'd be late for Transfiguration and would be serving a detention - not playing quidditch.

The lesson was started with a quick summary of the years curriculum. Once finished, we went over the main areas of last years work. Overall, it was pretty boring which resulted in my mind wandering to my new teacher. I felt this unusual need to see what was under his cold mask, to see what he is really like. I mentally shook myself before looking back at the mouse on my desk and tried to change it into a clock. Unlike Ron's which was walking around and squeaking, mine was perfect - if you didn't count the twitching mouse ears in the place of hands.

Care of Magical Creatures passed without incident. Hagrid showed us some of the animals we'd cared for last year and told us how they'd changed when becoming an adult. Finally, it was time for my first WaC (Weapons and Combat) lesson. When Hagrid let us go early, I took as long as i could to get to the classroom. It felt as if butterflies were batting about in my stomach as i walked towards the room. I knew that, eventually, i would have to enter the room and face the man that had haunted my mind - as dreams and thoughts, but that didn't make me any more willing. I knocked on the door and waited for the affirmative to enter. Once receiving it i pushed open the door to face the older blonde.

####################

**Alex POV**

He entered the room looking unsure, like a lost animal and inwardly i smiled. Of course to Potter his face was an emotionless wall. After a minute of silence, i decided to take pity on the boy and said, "Hello, i don't know if you remember, but my name is Alex Rider. You can call me Professor Rider, though."

Potter blurted, "Yeah, i remembered" before realising what he had said and blushing. Again, he made me smile. But only on the inside.

"Ok so fist of all i'm going to see how physically fit you are before deciding where abouts I'm going to start. You need to have enough strength and stamina to carry out a fight for minutes at a time - it's rare that you can just pull a few moves and win. You'll need to use your mind and lots of moves" Potter was stood there, a look of intrigue painted on his face. I had him go and change into the sports kit in the adjacent office. When he walked out, i took the time to admire the long legs, accentuated by the tight black shorts and the lean muscles shown off by the Blue Hogwarts tshirt. We went through exercises such as a run on a treadmill, some pressups, and finishing up with a one on one game of basketball.

"Right, then. I think that's it for today. Go and get some rest, you'll need it." Harry then proceeded to change into his uniform before leaving the room. I Put away the equipment then headed to bed, exhausted - physically from the lesson, mentally from the effort of not thinking of Potter in a way that was inappropriate for a teacher a to think of a student.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you sooooo much to my first reviewer, latdh1. It means the world to me that people like my story and even more when they review :) Also thank you to Nicole Worley and Ace**

**Chapter 3**

**Alex POV**

The next morning, i woke up feeling as if i hadn't slept a wink. Several times i had woken up in the night, haunted by those emerald eyes. I had no idea why i was thinking about my student like this. I had a girlfriend! Sabina had moved back to England just under a year ago and had immediatly sought me out. I was so happy to see her, the first thing i did was plant a kiss on her lips and we've been dating ever since. But for some reason, instead of thinking about how she was doing back in London, i was dreaming about a _guy_! I shook myself out of my musings and climed out of bed. Fifteen minutes later i was heading down to the great hall for breakfast. As i was helping myself to some fruit and eggs, i felt a vibration in my pocket. I reached down and took out my phone - Yetserday, i asked Dumbledore to charm my phone so it would work in a magical environment as it was my only way of contacting my friends and family. Sending an owl was a bit conspicuous.

_Hey Alex_

_How was your first day? Oh and Tom called asking after you. I told him you are on holiday with Sabinaand her family._

_love Jack_

I wish i _was _with Sabina. She was in Australia with her parents. I would be there too if it wasn't for this mission. They left the airport last night, as i was teaching Potter. I glared at the back of Potters head, thinking about all the fun i might of been having if i had gone - I could have gone surfing, diving, rock climbing... so many adventures. And i was missing them all!

Grumbling silently, i continued with breakfast. Soon enough the bell rang and the other teachers headed off to class. Instead of doing the same, as i didn't have a class to teach i headed to my rooms. Upon arriving, i decided to catch up on my reading. After an hour or so, i put down my book and streched my legs. After a moment of thinking, i headed out the door for a stroll around the school grounds. However, on the way down to the entrance hall, a hard body collided against mine.

#####################

**Harry POV**

Potions had been bad this morning. Snape caught Hermione and me talking. As a punishment I had been sat next to Zabini, who decided it'd be fun to add something - i don't know what - to my potion. As a result, it had exploded all over me and somehow caused my skin to burn and blister. I was sent straight to the infirmary. I kept my head down as i rushed along so didn't see the body until it was too late. I screamed in pain as the collision made my injuries burn. Black blurred the edge of my vision as i looked up at the other person. My WaC tutor stared back at me with shock on his usually blank features. That was the last thing i saw.

###################

**Alex POV**

The boy gazed up at me, recognition registering in his eyes, before his eyes closed and he went limp on the floor. I stared in shock for a moment before snapping to attention and picking him up bridal style and carrying him to the infirmary. The scream had me worried so i set off at a jog, hoping the injury i'm sure was present under his robe wasn't as bad as it seemed. i reached the infimary and pushed open the doors with my back before rushing towards the nearest bed, "Matron, MATRON!"

Said woman came bustling out of another door and when she set her gaze upon Potter, she sighed and asked me, "What's he done now?" her voice was resigned and it led me to believe that the emerald eyed boy was here frequently.

"I don't know. He was hurrying along and we bumped into each other. He screamed then fainted and i brought him here" The matron narrowed her eyes at me before running her eyes over the boy. Her eyes stopped and i glanced at what had caught her attention. I noticed a peice of paper sticking out of Potter's robes and i reached over to pull it out.

"It's a note from Severus. Apparently Potter's potion exploded, caused burns on his torso"

Madame Pomphrey sighed again before going to fetch the burn cream, "Undo his shirt so i can apply this"

As she shuffled about looking for the right phial, I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, trying not to stare at the firm abs present. However, in that aspect i failed when my eyes met the burns and blistered skin that was a result of the potion. I stared at the skin in shock. Why would anyone create this potion?

Madame Pomphrey returned and started massaging the salve into the injury. After doing half his chest, the door creaked open and a small girl walked in with tear stains running down her face. She was craddling her hand with her other arm. A second later a teacher walked in, explaining to the concerned matron that she had fallen off her broom and sprained her wrist upon landing. Madame pomphrey turned to me and asked, "Could you carry on rubbing that into the injury. Just rub it in until the burn starts to heal." I tried to protest but they fell on deaf ears and i reluctantly started reating the boy infront of me. Just as i was finishing up, his eyelids started to flutter before opening to reveal those eyes that haunted so many of my thoughts.

#####################

**Harry POV**

When i woke up, i was lying in an uncomfortable bed and surrounded by white curtains. I knew instantly that i was in the infirmary, but i had no idea how i got there. The last thing i remembered was bumping into someone before passing out. It was then i felt fingers on my chest, rubbing in a cold salve of some sort. Obviously something for the burns. I looked up, expecting to see the motherly matron but instead seeing Alex Rider. I stared at him for a few seconds before murmuring, "How did i get here?"

He looked up at me and replied with, "I brought you here. you passed out after bumping into me"

I sighed, before looking down at my chest to see that the burns previously marring my skin were gone. I turned my gaze up again to look at my instructor and caught his gaze. We stared at each other, mezmerised by the other's face. It was as if we were unable to look away. I had known i was gay since the summer holidays. When i was out working in the front garden a boy, about 18, came up to me and asked me out. Of course, i said no, but it got me thinking. Eventually, i came to the summary that i _was_ infact gay. To test that theory, the next day i went into town went to a teen bar. I found a willing guy and, well, we tested. And the result - posotive. After that day, i began to notice that i found no girl attractive.

Now i was back at school and it was really hard to stop Ginny in her attempts to get my attention. She was slowly getting worse. After my lesson in WaC she threw herself at me upon my entering the common room.

I was healed, but Madame Pomphrey kept me until she was free to check me herself. After being let out, i walked over to my friends. By the time it had taken to get rid of all the burns it was dinner time. I strolled into the great hall with Professor Rider following me a few feet behind. When i sat down at the gryffindor table Hermione and Ron instantly started questioning me about how i was. Ron then continued by insulting Blaise and all other Slytherins. This rant was interrupted by Ginny who, when she noticed me, placed herself in my lap. I internally cringed, knowing that it was going to be a looooong dinner.

"Harry! Are you alright? I heard your potion exploded on you earlier! I hope those horrible Slytherins get what they deserve, hurting you like that! No one should hurt my harry and get away with it!" Upon hearing that i was 'her Harry' i cringed. it was going to be incredibly hard to inform her that i wasn't in the slightest bit interested in engaging in a romantic relationship with her. I gently pushed her off my lap and turned to Neville. This year, he was offered an apprentiship with Professor Sprout. He was delighted.

"How's it going with Herbology, Neville?"

"Oh, um, it's fine thanks. I just need to get an O in Herbology and Potions to secure it." He worried his lip between his teeth at the thought of having to get and Outstanding in Potions.

"I'm sure you'll manage it. I can see if Hermione's willing to tutor you in potions. I know Snape's method of teaching isn't the best! Plus, the examiners won't be breathing down your neck the whole time and pointing out any mistakes!"

"Thanks harry, i think i will ask..."

####################

**Alex POV**

I sat down at the head table and turned to Snape who, despite being an unfriendly guy, i seemed to like. We talked for a few minutes, just polite chit chat that neither of us would usually take part in but felt the obligation to. He turned away and i looked up just in time to see a red head that was probably related to the other red head on the other side of the table slide into Potter's lap. For some reason, i reacted to this action with a glower and an almost silent growl. Luckily, it was loud enough in the hall for no one to have heard me.

I leant back in my chair and thought about the earlier events. I had no idea why i acted the way i did, staring at the injured boy. Well, he was pretty much a man now. Only a year younger than me. That got me thinking. It was very likely that two boys of a similar age would get along very well. So why was it that i was determined to dislike him? Maybe it was because he was someone who had lived a tough life, like me and i didn't want to get mixed up in it. _Or maybe it's because he captivates you in a way only Sabina has done before. Maybe that scares you. Maybe that makes you wonder what your real feelings are for him?_ A voice at the back of my mind whispered. I sighed. I _was_ scared. Scared that the feelings i _do _hold for this boy were important. They already felt strong. Stronger than the ones i held for Sabina when i first met _her_. That night as i went to sleep i decided i was going to get to the bottom of these feelings, not matter what.

**AN: Hey. Umm... sorry for any fans of Ginny out there. I don't really like her. Don't know why. I just think her and harry didn't suit each other. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Even though i have read the AR books, i can hardly remember what happened in each book, so this is going to be based on the film of the Stormbraker.**

**Chapter 4**

**Harry POV**

It had been 3 weeks since the incident in potions and all had been really quiet. No voldemort, no injuries, no fights. It was just... peaceful. I had finally gotten closer to Alex. Yeah, i'm calling him Alex after what happened in the infirmary, we had talked. I learnt that he had been a spy for 3 years. He also informed me of his girlfriend. That didn't deter me though. Yesterday, i decided that i was going to try and seduce him, get him to give me a chance. He captivates me**. **And i am well aware that i seem to captivate him too. This was'nt going to be easy. Especially since he informed me that his girlfriend is coming up to Hogwarts to visit him. He got permission form Dumbledore. She was apparently aware of his bieng a spy and the mission he was currently on. But, i thought, it'd be fun with the competition.

Alex was walking with me to the Gryffindor tower - his rooms were not far from the it. We were talking about nothing of importance until we reached the portrait. We stopped outside it and i turned towards him. He was looking at me with a strange emotion in his eyes. I stared back into his eyes and it was only then i noticed we were both leaning forward. The seduction of one Alex Rider was happening more naturally than i thought it would. But suddenly his eyes flickered with a brief emotion so quickly that i couldn't identify it. He took a step backwards and walked off, with a mumbled, distracted goodbye. I shook my head and sighed before speaking the password and stepping into the red and gold common room.

"Hey, 'mione!" i greeted "How's your day been?"

"Oh. Fine. I got 98% on the quiz form Flitwick. What about you? What'd you get?"

"ummm... 76, 77 - i can't quite remember, but something along those lines"

####################

**Alex POV**

As i walked away from Harry, i couldn't stop berating myself. What was i doing? I was going to kiss him that was what. Why would i do that? I have a girlfriend. But she's in London. It could just be that i'm missing a romantic touch and Harry _is _rather attractive. Wait. No he's not. He's a guy, andd while i have nothing against gay's, I'm not gay. He may have the most beautiful green eyes and sexy, just-had-sex messy black hair, but that means nothing. Nothing at all. Sabina's coming for christmas and then all will be fine. I won't have random urges to kiss Harry, even if he did look willing. Oh, God. I hope he's not. That'll just make it harder to restrain myself.

By that time i had reached my rooms and i entered and sat in the arm chair. I thought back at the almost kiss and wondered what it would have been like if it had _actually _happened. My mind started bringing up images of lips meeting and toungues tangling in a seductive dance. I shook myself before i got too worked up and picked up the novel i had been reading. After i read a chapter, i decided it was time to go to bed. Sleep came to me easily, but it was filled with sensual kisses and touches that didn't quite satisfy.

As it was late september, the nnext morning was pleasant as i went for my morning run. Unlike last night, i wasn't thinking of the almost kiss - i was thinking of the dreams. They were it started off normal. Me and Sabina were, well, having some fun when i felt the hair grasped in my fingers shorten and the lips change under mine. I pulled up for air, expecting Sabina but seeing Harry looking at me with his pupils blown in lust. The green irises where barely showing. It was at that point i had woken up with a raging hard on and the urge to find Harry and kiss him sensless.

I didn't know what to think. This wasn't lust for Sabina that i took out on harry. I genuinely was attracted to Harry. That scared me. What could i do? I couldn't avoid Harry, he's my student. I teach him every day but on weekends. _Maybe you should give into it._ I couldn't - I have Sabina. _She's not right for you. break it off and be with Harry!_ Even if i did want to do that, which i _don't_ she's coming for christmas. It'd be rude to uninvite her to christmas!

I sighed. I had no idea whaty to do. I walked back into the castle and into my rooms. I had a lesson with Harry later today and i wanted to make sure the lesson plan was ready. Over the past few weeks I had been teaching Harry hand to hand combat. I had taught him some basic moves, like small kicks and punches. Last lesson, i started teaching him a roundhouse kick. He was alright at it, if you didn't count the fact he'd occaisionally lose his balance and fall over.

I headed down to breakfast, ignoring the other people around me. Once sat at my place on the head table, i looked up in search of Harry. This had become a daily routine. Upon sitting down, we'd both seek each other out and exchange greetings. He smiled at me while i replied with a polite nod. After this we would carry on with our breakfasts and head off to do what ever was required of us. We never noticed Professor Dumbledore smiling at the two of us, a twinkle in his eye.

By the time the lesson came along, i was a nervous wreck. I didn't want to slip up and kiss him, orv start daydreaming. It was wierd, feeling like this. With Sabina, she kissed me after that ordeal with Sayle. After that we were just, well, together. I don't actually know when webecame a couple. But with harry, i got butterflies in my stomache and my palms were sweaty. He walked in the door and i let out the breath i was holding. In as normal a voice i could muster, i said, "Hey, Harry. I was thinking that we could start with going over the kicks you were doing on Friday."

####################

**Harry POV**

I nodded and went to get changed into my kit. Once changed, i walked back out into the training room to see that Alex had hung up one of those boxing bags.

"Okay. i want you to aim for the bag. Try aiming for around head and shoulder height. That is the best place to try and get your opponent."

Again, i nodded and proceeded to do as was told. a few times he altered my position but appart from that i was fine. Over the weekend, i had practiced to make sure i didn't fall over. Luckily, i had succeeded. Occaisionally, i looked over at Alex who had a peculiar look on his face. After the lesson was over, i went over to him and asked him if he was alright.

"Yeah, yeah, i'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night."

I left it at that and went to get changed. Afterwards he walked my to the Portrait again before promptly saying goodbye and walknig off down the corridor. I shook my head and entered the tower and sat down in my favourite armchair by the fire. i looked up to see a flash of firery hair. I groaned as Ginny threw herself into my lap. She was wearing her school shirt so it was unbuttoned to the point of her cleavage almost falling out of her top. I looked over at Ron for help but he was wrapped up in his new girlfriend Lavender. Haermione was reading her Ancient Runes textbook, but occaisionally looked up to glare at the lip locked couple.

"Look, Ginny, what do you want?" I groused, tired after the WaC lesson.

"Oh, Harry. I was wondering if you could help me with my DADA homework. It's ever so hard!" Her voice was breathy in an attempt to sound seductive. It didn't work.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but i'm tired and i think i'm going to go to bed" I got up to head up to the dorm when i noticed that someone was following. I turned to see Ginny gazing back at me eagerly as she followed me up the stairs. It was then i realised that she thought i had made an invitation. "Ginny, Where are you going?"

"I'm coming with you Harry!" She giggled, "Where else would i be going?"

"When i said i was going to bed, i meant alone" Now i was tired and frustrated so what i said next was a bit sudden and not very well thought through, "Plus, even if i did want someone to join me, that someone would not be female!"

Ginny froze and stared at me, "Y-your gay? you can't be! You're supposed to marry me! You're joking, right? _Right?_" He voice was getting louder as she spoke each word. In fact, by the end of the speech, people were coming up the stairsto investigate.

"I'm not joking, Gin" I called her by her old nickname to try and soften the blow. I knew i'd have to come out at some point, might as well be now, "I _am _gay. But that doesn't change me. Just accept it and move on, so some handsome prince can come and sweep you off your feet!"

Ginny deflated, her anger gone. She looked up at me before looking down at herself.

"I feel like a right idiot, you know, with not noticing and all. Especially dressed like this" She gestured at the shirt. "I don't know what to do! i've had a crush on you since i was 10! Now all of a sudden, you're gay and for me, that changes everything. Oh, God, i was niave! i based all my decsisions for the future around you, thinking that one day i was going to be Mrs Harry Potter!" She gazed up at me with eyes that showed realisation and fear. fear that her future was going to fall apart.

"Gin, You'll be fine. you're smart and funny. You'll find a manwho can care for you and you'll get a good job and have a family. It's just not going to be with me" i pulled Ginny into a hug.

While this was going on, the rest of gryffindor house were gossiping about what had just transpired. I knew that soon enough, the whole school would know about my preferences. Surprisingly, i didn't mind. In fact, it felt nice not having to hide a part of me. Now i could openly date who ever i liked. Well. Not really. the person i do like is dating a girl.

"Hey, gin. Do you wanna know who _i_ have a crush on?"

A grin broke out on her face and she answered with an enthusiastic 'yes!'

i grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to mydorm. I wouldn't usually act so feminine and camp, but I had just hurt her feelings so i could make an exception.

"So? Who is it? Do i know him?" I grinned at her and leaned in before whispering the answer.

"My WaC teacher, Alex Rider."

It took a moment for it to sink in but when it did, she giggled at me before stating, "Well, he is very sexy!"

I smiled and agreed before telling her my plan to get him and about his Girlfriend and how she's coming for christmas.

**AN: I decided to be nice to Ginny. Dunno why. But i only put it on 'm' rating to be safe. Who do you think i should put Sabinal with at the end? Please give me some ideas, im stuck! Thankyou everybody for reviewing! Ohand i forgot disclaimers at the beginning. So i don't own anything but the plot and i'm not making money out of this.**

**Bye xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry, another time skip. I'm just impatient. Buuuuut, it means stuff is actually gonna happen! Oh, and thanks for the reviews. It is really motivational. So, on with the story... **

**Chapter 5**

**Harry POV**

It was the day before the christmas Holiday and Gryffindor tower was filled with noise as everyone packed their belongings. Hermione was going to spend the holiday with her grandparents and parents. Her grandparents lived in America, so they rarely saw each other. Currently, she was running around collecting all the books ahe had somehow managed to spread around the whole common room. Ron and ginny were going to Romania to see Charlie at the Dragon reserve and were boasting loudly to anyone who'd listen whilst only people staying in Gryffindor tower were a group of 2nd year girls, Lavender - who was wailing about the fact her 'won won' wouldn't be here - and me. Everyone would be leaving later tonight. At the same time, Alex's girlfriend would be arriving. I stepped out into the corridor, glad to get some quiet. I had already given my friends there presents ready to be opened on christmas day. i had also recieved several gifts in return. They had been placed in my trunk. I wandered down the hall, careful not to walk into anybody. I had a feeling this christmas was going to be an eventful one.

####################

**Alex POV**

I stood in the shop looking for the perfect present. I hadn't had the chance to buy presents for Harry, Jack and Sabina. i looked for Jack first. In the end i bought her a set of quills with some ink and parchment. There was a quill that wrote what you spoke, a quill that translated any script and a normal quill. For Sabina, i ended up buying a Pygmy Puff. She loved animals and already had a dog, 2 cats, 3 fish and a hamster. She would love the blue fluffy animal. Harry was hard though. What do you buy a guy that you have secret feelings for? I don't want to get him something too intimate or too detatched. In the end i settled on some sweets from honeydukes and a snitch that was signed by the seeker of the team i knew he supported.

I headedback to hogwarts. By the time i'd get back i knew that sabina would be arriving.

When i got there, i put the presents in my room then walked back down. The school was almost empty as most of the inhabitiants had left and hour earlier. Along the way i walked into Harry.

"hey, I'm just heading down to meet Sabina, do you want to come with?" I asked. His answer was a smile that took my breath away. i couldn't help but smile back. After a few minutes of comfortable silence i decided to start a conversation. It was just as comfortable as the silence before it and i felt myself relaxing into next to Harry. We sat down at one of the benches in the station upon arrival and waited for the train to come. Only 5 minutes later there was a hoot in the distance as a red steam train came into view. When it stopped in the station, i stood and craned my neck to see over the numerous shoppers leaving the train. It didn't take me long to spot a familiar head of dark brown hair stepping out onto the platform. I waved my hand and yelled, "Sabina!"

She looked up and smiled. I smiled back but inside i was puzzled. When harry smiles i loose my breath but when Sabina smiles i feel nothing...

Arms wrapped around me and brought me out of my daze.

"Hey, Alex" Sabina greeted, "How have you been? I missed you so much!"

"Hey. I'm fine thank you. Are you alright? Oh and this is my friend Harry. Harry, this is my girlfriend sabina" At that llast part i had turned to Harry who had a peculiar look on his face. It only lasted a second though before he smiled and reached out his hand.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. Alex has told me a fair bit about you."

The returning smile was icy as she said, "Pleasure's all mine, I haven't heard a thing of you!" She turned to me with that icy smile and her eyes seemed to say i was in for it later. i had no idea why. Suddenly a warm hand reached out and grabbed mine. I looked up to see Harry's smiling face and my breath caught again as he said, "Look, i'm cold, shall we carry this on at the castle" before proceeding to drag me along. This had become familiar to me. We had been spending a lot of time together over the past month or so. We went on morning jogs together and just generally enjoyed the others company. It seemed that Harry was almost always touching me, whether it was bumping shoulders with me or pressing his leg against mine when sitting or pulling me along, like now. I could feel Sabina's eyes on me as we walked, Harry chatting at me about the goings on of the day.

As we passed gryffindor tower he said goodbye and, after a hug, disappeared into the tower. I carried on down the hall to my rooms where i held the portrait open for sabina then following her through. I turned around to offer her some tea and found her staring at me with an angry look on her face.

"What's the matter?" i asked. Her glare got even more prominent.

"What's the matter? You barely talk to me in _3 _months and you ask what's the matter! I recieved like one text a month and you don't tell me a _thing_ about _him_!" I looked at her with a puzzled expression on my face.

"Firstly, i sent you a text a week. Also i did tell you about Harry - he's my student! Remember?" She took a breath and was silent a second. When she was calm she carried on.

"I'm sorry, i wasn't thinking. I was just riled up after i saw that _boy_ all over you. You shouldn't let him be like that. you'll just make him think that he has a chance!" She sneered the word boy like it was a bad taste.

"He wasn't all over me, he's just like that. Anyway, what do you mean, 'make him think he has a chance'?"

"Oh, sweetie, isn't it obvious. He's trying to steal you away from me! Now I'm here, though and i'll make sure he doesn't succeed!"

I frowned at her and shook my head. She had never acted like this before. It was like she was jealous. But Harry couldn't feel that way about me! Why would he? I was determined not to get my hopes up. Over the last couple of months we'd become even closer. At times, it _did_ seem like he was interested in me, at others he acted like he wasn't. This holiday was going to be confusing.

####################

**Harry POV**

In the tower, it was quiet and i felt incredibly lonely. After an hour or so, the 2nd years left. Lavender was up in her room still crying at the loss of the 'love of her life'. I decided to go and visit Hagrid. It was rather cold outside so i wrapped my cloak around my shoulders tightly. When i reached the hut, i heard barking coming from inside and knew that Fang had realised i was here. The large wooden door opened to reveal Hagrid.

"'Ello, 'Arry! 'Ow are ya? fang no, down!"

"I'm fine thanks, Hagrid. Sorry i haven't come to see you much lately" I said chuckling at the over enthusuiastic Fang. I stayed there for an hour and a half before realising it was 10:30 and heading back to the castle. Once inside the tower, i sighed and climbed up to the dorm. It was unnaturally silent and i knew that without the familiar company, the nightmares of Voldemort would return. They did every christmas when i was alone in the dorm.

####################

I woke up screaming. This nightmare had been pretty tame, compared to past nightmares but seemed so much scarier than usual. There was no one to help me. I curled up in a ball until i calmed down. After an hour, i decided i wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon. I got up and put my shoes on before reaching for my invisibilty cloak and the marauders map. I walked around the castle for a while, thinking about all sorts of random things. But somehow, every train of thought ended in Alex. He was the person i felt safest with in the castle at the moment. He would keep the nightmares away. But i also knew i wouldn't go to him. He had his _girlfriend_ in there. They would probably enjoy a night together after bieng away from each other for 4 months. I sighed. I knew that by the end of this holiday i was going to be like a zombie. If not ill from lack of sleep. i sat down in an alcove, dark as the lights were out and there were no windows near by. I continued to think to myself about Alex and school and how i was going to cope with the nightmares. Eventually my eyes closed and i reluctantly fell asleep.

####################

**Alex POV**

I was walking down to breakfast the next morining when i saw a leg on the floor. I stopped and staredat it with confusion. Sabina, who was behind me, stopped with me and looked over my shoulder.

"What is _that_?" My response was a shrug as i tried to work it out myself. I reached out, to see if there was anything hidden - knowing Hogwarts there would be - and sure enough, my hand met _something_. I sharply pulled my hand back and Sabina shot me a confused and agitated look. i reached out my hand again and grasped what felt like silky material before pulling. It slid off to reveal a sleeping Harry. I leant forward and shook Harry's shoulder. He jerked awake, his hand going to the pocket he kept his wand in. He stopped when he noticed it was me.

"Oh, hey" he greeted drowsily. I stared at him incredulously.

"What the hell are you doing sleeping here?" I almost yelled. I was shocked. He hasa bed. Why wasn't he in it.

"I had a nighmare and i couldn't sleep so i walked around a bit and must have fallen asleep out here" he said with a shrug. I sighed. He had told me about the bightmares. He had turned up to one of my classes looking exhausted so, eventually, i managed to get it out of him.

Behind me Sabina scoffed, not aware of how bad these nightmares are.

"Was it a new one?" i always helped him with the nightmares. He knew i wouldn't tell or make fun of him.

"No. It was the one w-where my m-m-mum dies." he took a deep breath, " But it seemed w-worse than usual. I got used to not having nightmares." Tears were running down his cheeks. I sighed and glanced back at Sabina. She looked back at me, her eyes saying that he was pathetic, that we should leave him there to cry. I shook my head at her before turning back to Harry. I took him in my arms and pulled him close to me. I then looked back at Sabina again and gave her a look that clearly told her to head on to breakfast.

After a staring contest, she did so with an annoyed huff. Once out of range, i started whispering calming words to Harry, his face burried in my Tshirt. When i felt him lift his face up off my chest, i looked up only to have a pair of lips palced on mine.

**AN: sorry for the cliffy... Oh and i'm going on holiday so won't be able to post until early September. Sorry. Again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Alex POV**

I froze in shock. He was kissing me. _He _was kissing _me._ After a moment of this he pulled away from me.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what i was thinking. The nightmare just got to me. Seeing it again and you making me feel better, i just-"

He was interrupted as i shoved my lips roughly onto his in a bruising kiss that made us forget everthing. All i could concentrate on were the soft lips pressing insistantly upon mine. Soon enough, we pulled apart, in need of air. We stared at each other. Harry had a inticing blush that made me want to do it all over again and more. His lips were rosy and swolen and his eyes dark emerald with lust. It was breathtaking. I stood and pulled harry up with me.

"Come on! Let's get to breakfast before it ends"

He beamed at me with that smile that alway takes my breath away before tugging me along like he always does. We reached the great hall and then it hit me. Sabina. I forgot that she existed, let alone that she was my _girlfriend_! Oh, god! What was i going to do. i couldn't blow off Harry. I really liked him and i didn't want to ruin our friendship. However, i couldn't break up with Sabina just after i asked her to come to scotland! I looked up at the head table and saw her scowling down at the two of us. I started panicing. Did she know? Did they have some sort of CCTV? I took a deep breath before looking back at the source of my troubles. he was smiling giddily at me, his eyes sparkling. I suddenly realised why Sabina was glaring. Harry was still holding my hand. I sighed, rememberig the conversation last night. I looked back into his eyes and said, "Harry, we need to talk about what's going on. Later, after lunch, meet me by greenhouse 3. Okay?"

"Sure, 'll see you there" he beamed at me. I felt a little guilty. I didn't know what i was going to do. I didn't want to cheat on Sabina and hurt her, but if i stayed with Sabina, i would hurt Harry! Ugh! This was going sooooo wrong!

I walked up to the head table and took my seat next to my girlfriend. Immediatly upon my sitting down she started her questions.

"What was wrong with him?"

"He had a nightmare about his parents 's all i'm going to tell you. It's his story to tell if he wants to." I sighed. She always wanted to know what i was doing. She was so controlling. Funny thing is, I'm only starting to notice now, three years into the relationship.

"Ugh! Such a baby! And he was clinging onto you when you walked in. _Again_."

"Look, Sab, leave him alone, he's had a tough time. He lost his parents!"

"But so have you! And you don't have 'terrible, scarring nightmares' like he does!" Her tone turned from indignant to mocking as she sneered at the Gryffindor table, where a certain raven haired teen sat.

I glared at her. There wasn't much that could make me angry anymore, but if there's one thing i don't like people talking about,it's my parents. In fact, the only person i felt comfortable talking with about hte subject is Harry. He lost his parents at the same age as i was when i lost mine. He understands. i used to think i could talk to Sabina about it as well, but after what she just said, maybe not. But what really made me glare was the way she was talking about Harry. Harry had told me about the rough treatment at the Dursleys and that made me feel incrediblyprotective of him. I knew one thing though. If Sabina did the slightest thing to hurt Harry, she wiil be in soooo much trouble.

**Harry POV**

It felt like i was on cloud nine! I was smiling the whole way through breakfast. I couldn't believe he kissed me! I have a chance. I looked up at the head table to see his girlfriend sneering at me while speaking to him. In response to her workds, he glared at her before turning to me and smiling. I smiled back, gladto know he wasn't regretting it. I was curious,however, about the meeting after luch. All i knew about it was that i was going to be so impatient. I hoped he was going to kiss me again. my thought travelled back to that marvellous encounter with him merely only 15 minutes ago. I knew he had a girlfriend, but to my immense pleasure, it looked like things weren't quite working out for them. At that thought, my cheeks turned red and i turned my face down in shame. I shouldn't be thinking like that. That was when i heard someone calling my name and i welcomed the distraction. It turned out to be Ginny, who had noticed my odd behavior and wanted to find out the source. I looked at her before finishing my breakfast and beakoned her out of the hall with me.

"What happened? You look like the cat who got the cream!"

I smiled at the analogy before replying, "He kissed me! Alex kissed me!"

She gasped before a smile broke out on her face, "What about his girlfried?"

"Well, they don't seem to be getting along very well. But i'm worried that he'll have to choose and that choice will logically be her!" His voice turned panicked towards the end of his speech.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sure he won't! I mean, who would choose a women who controls him and hates anyone who gets near him over you! You are kind, generous, funny and much more. Plus, when i used to fancy you, i was soooo jealous of how good you two looked together, how comfortable and natural you look together! If he doesn't choose you, he's obviously got an IQ of 1!"

I smiled at her, glad that she had managed to calm me down. Don't get me wrong, I was still worried, but she had definately helped. I sighed before walking to the common room. The teachers had decided that homework was needed so that us students couldn't have too much fun. After completing the grueling potions homework i looked at the clock and realised it was half way through lunch.

"Oi, Ron, Hermione we're missing lunch!"

Ron's head snapped up at the comment. He had a panicked look on his face as he jumped up and almost ran for the portrait. Hermione and i looked at each other before laughing and following him down at a slower pace. It was nearing the end of lunch when i suddenly remembered what was going to happen in less that half an hour. Suddenly, i didn't feel hungry. I placed the untouched BBQ rib back on my plate as i got absorbed in my thoughts, wondering what Alex wanted. I just hoped he wasn't going to tell me he chose her. I feel like i've fallen in love with him already. But then, i have had four months to get to know him. And now we've kissed!

The food disappeared from the table and the people who had stayed for christmas rose and exited the hall to do various different things. I joined them but eventually broke off as i headed for greenhouse 3.

I stepped inside and saw Alex, pacing anxiously. I cleared my throat and he whipped around. Upon noticing me, a smile streatched across his face and he came towards me, wrapping his arms around me in an intimate hug that had me reeling. He pulled away and my face broke into a smile identical to his. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. He pressed back, putting more pressure against my lips. In turn i responded with a little moan, barely audible, but enough to make him flick his tongue out and request permission to go a step further. I opened my mouth and welcomed the warm slick muscle. This time my moan was louder and induced one from him as well. After a few minutes of breathy moans and guttural groans, we pulled apart, breathing hard. We stared at each other for a few seconds before Alex seemed to visibly shake himself.

"Harry! I don't know what to do! I really want to be with you! I think i may _love _you! But i can't dump Sabina, not when _i_ invited _her_ here for christmas! She lives in London! Argh!"

I didn't know how to answer. I could see his dilema. But i really wanted to have him to myself.

"Well, what should we do?"

"I don't know. But if she hurts you at all, i want you to tell me. If she does anything to hurt you, she will be gone!"

I blushed before nodding in assent.

"I don't want to ruin a relationship though!"

"Do you want to be with me or not?" His voice was gentle, contradicting the harshness of his question.

"Of course i do! I love you!" I blushed a depp red at that. He stared at me for what felt like hours, and unreadable expression on his face. This made me blush an even deeper red. Finally, he spoke.

"Wow! That's big. As i said earlier, i care for you strongly and i'm starting to fall for you too. Plus, if they say you can't do this because i'm a teacher - the fact that i love you makes me want to ensure your safety and if that includes self defence then good!"

"what do you mean 'If they say you can't do this'? You are still dating Sabina. I'll end it with her. Not now, not right before christmas. Not unless she does something to you." He gave me a tender look, one that made me believe without the slightest doubt that his words of love were sincere.

"But what shall we do until then?"

"We have two options: We could meet in private/secret until the end of the holidays, when i break up with her or we could wait completely, not do anything romantic together until i break up with her"

I was torn. I really wanted to be with him. But did i want to force him to be a dishonest man and make myself look like a boyfriend stealer. Or did i want to wait. Two weeks didn't seem like that long a time. But it would be soooo hard being around Alex yet not be able to act the way i want to. He seemed to see the conflict on my face as he pulled me into a hug.

"I know, it's a hard decsision. But, i think that the most beneficial of the two is the second option. It means that we have nothing to be especially guilty of and it also means that when we can _finally_ be together it will be that more amazing"

I smiled at the teasing tone towards the end of his speech. I was reluctant, but he was right. It wouldn't get him in trouble and It _would_ be better if we waited. Suddenly, a thought popped into my head - What if we slipped? i shook myself. We weren't going to screw up. I act like i'm in a relationship with him anyway, well except for the kissing. What could go wrong?

**AN: Long Harry POV. The ending was a bit predictable to me. sorry. I am also sorry to say that there won't be any kissing or the like in the next chapter and possibly the chapter after. Sorry again. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Harry POV**

The next few days of the holiday was excruciating. Every time i was near Alex, i felt the need to kiss him and be as close to him as possible. The only reason i am sane right now is because, due to my behavior prior to our kiss, i could hold his hand and hug him.

I was walking behind the 'happy couple'. Sabina had insisted that i walked seperate from them so they could be a 'couple'. By that,she meant berate Alex for letting me so close and then kiss him after 'forgiving' him. Of course i heard it all. Everytime she told him off, i always retaliated with a hug or something of the like. I loved to see her fuming face. Yeah, Alex would give me a disapproving look, but as soon as she stormed off, he would grin at me. It was at times like this when the urge to kiss him was strongest. I didn't konw how long i was going to last!

I was drawn out of my thoughts by Sabina's screechy voice, "Why don't you just tell him to leave you alone! It's not like he's worth much. He's just a clingy, whiny child!"

I knew instantly who she was talking about. Me. The way she did that, it was as if i was deaf! I scowled at her before glancing at Alex, whos face mimicked mine, a grimace gracing his features.

"What if i don't want him to leave me alone! He's my friend, and nicer than you are! All you've done since you've got here is yell at me and control me! Give me a break for once!"

he stared at Alex, open mouthed before turning towards me.

"You made him do this, Didn't you? Poor Alex, being bullied into doing what you want, just because you hate me, just because you're jealous!"

Now it was my turn to gape at her. Where on _earth_ did she get that from? It was then that a laugh burst through my lips. Sabina's face morphed into a confused expression as my laughs got stronger.

"What's funny?" the shreik sliced throughthe air. I paused in my laughing long enough to manage out a breathless "You!" before bursting out into giggles that had Alex smiling in the beackground.

"Y-you!" i repeated again,"I-i can't bel-believe that you think th-th-that someone w-w-would _enjoy_ being t-treated the w-w-way yo-you treat Alex!" My speach was broken by giggles, "T-t-that _I_ could b-bully _Alex _into _anything_!" At that, my laughing reached a point where i couldn't speak. Alex, who had realised the humour in the situation, had started chuckling along with me.

Sabina had started looking back and forth between the two of us. her next speech was her loudest yet as she had to speak over Alex and I.

"I treat Alex perfectly well. He _loves me_! He would do anything for me!"

Those statments coming from he mouth made me laugh even harder. I felt Alex, who i had come to lean upon during the arguement, shaking with supressed laughter. Sabina turned towards Alex to backup her claimes only to find me leaning aginst him. Alex had finally lost control and was laughing along with me. An ugly scowl came onto her face and a frustrated scream escaped her throat. Our laughing, upon seeing this, slowly died down. Alex took a step forward.

"Sabina..."

At that, she surges forward and slapped me. I just stood there, the shock of her actions freezing me. Yeah, i wasn't the nicest to her just then, but i had had enough of her criticisms. i just wanted to be with Alex!

**Alex POV**

_SLAP!_

Harry froze. Sabina had slapped him. How _dare _she slap Harry. I remembered words to Harry. _"If she ever hurts you..." _

"Sabina..." This time when i said her name, it wasn't with caution, it was with barely controlled anger, and she knew that. On the few missions she had been on, she had learned to recognise when i was angry. I stalked forward. A look of fear had appeared on her face.

"Alex? What are you doing? Its _him _you should be angry with, insulting me like that!"

Despite her fear, she still managed to insult Harry. If only she knew that she wasn't making her case any better.

"What am i doing? Well, you have just slapped and insulted Harry. Infact that second offence is repetetive. I'm fed up of you abusing him!"

"I wouldn't be '_abusing_' him if you weren't neglecting me! You spend the whole day with him sometimes! He's clingy and possessive and he needs to _leave you alone_!" Her scream was loud - enough so to draw a few of the students still residing in the castle. I watched as they scanned the scene, their eyes pausing on the red face of Sabina and the hand print on Harry's face.

"He doesn't need to leave me alone! _You _need to leave me alone! You smother me and control me and !'ve had enough!" Despite my anger, my voice was calm and collected. As my words sank in, Sabina looked like _she'd _been slapped.

Then her shock morphed as, yet again, she roared and lunged at Harry. At this point, i had turned my back on her so didn't see the action until it was too late. i whipped back around just in time to see the second slap of the day being delivered.

"See! He's brainwashed you! Put a spell on you with his ridiculous magic!"

By this time, others who had heard the noise had come to investigate had crowded round us and had scowls or looks of bewilderment on thier faces.

It was at that point, and only then, that i realised that i had never really liked Sabina. _She _had asked me out. _she _had initiated our first kiss. _She _was the one who wanted this relationship! I never had. She just took control. If anything, she had brainwashed me. I couldn't believe that i had _never_ noticed the fact that i was unhappy in our relationship, that i wasn't even attracted to her! I decided to voice this epiphany.

"No, _you_ brainwashed me! I never loved you. I'm sorry but it's true. You made me do things for you, and in return, you would act lovely and sweet. I don't think even _you_ noticed what you were doing! Ugh, i can't believe i only just noticed! I've been dating you for _3 years!_"

Tears were shining in her eyes, and i felt guilt welling up in me. I turned to Harry, who looked guilty as well but i ploughed on, determined to set things right.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But i am genuinley in love. I found my soul mate! I love him with all my being and i hate not being able to show him that love. I am sorry that i hurt you, but this ends here. Our relationship ends here. I know that one day you will feel the same as i do now and you will be _so_ glad that you don't have me to make this speech to. Be glad it ended here, that we didn't have to do this in years time! it would hurt even more then."

I looked back at Harry. His eyes were also shining with tears, but these of joy at my proffessions of love. When i turned back to Sabina, i noticed her eyes held a glint of realisation in them.

"Fine. I'll leave! But don't come back to me when it all goes wrong!"

She turned on her heal and stalked off, glaring at anyone who got in her way. Everyone was motionless, shocked by the events of the day. Suddenly someone started to whisper. This seemed to cvause a chain reaction and soon everyone was discussing what had just transpired. Harry and I took this opportunity to leave whilst no one was paying attention.

**Harry POV**

We walked towards the gryffindor tower, knowing that Sabina would probably be in Alex's rooms. I tugged him by the wrist up to my dorm, silent the whole time. i can't believe he said that, infront of all those other people to boot. He said he loved me. He loved me. A smile brokeonto my face as I pulled him into the room and turned to him. The anxious expression on his face quickly morphed into a mirror image of mine. That was one of the many things i loved about him. He rarely showed emotion to anyone, i was one of the few he felt comfortable with. And it made me feel special, loved. A feeling i had only felt a couple of times in my life. When i was with the Dursleys, i had always wondered if i would find this. I never thought i could. Then the Wizarding World happened, and it gave me hope. Now, i have Alex.

"I meant it, you know. That I love you." His speech broke me out of my thoughts and i nodded my head.

"Yeah. I love you too. So much." i gazed into his eyes, seeing the happiness shining there at my revelation. I continued to look into his eyes as i leaned forward, him reciprocating my actions. Our lips met in a gentle caress, mimiking the first kiss we shared. Slowly we added more and more pressure. I stepped forward so we were touching completely and had to stand on my tiptoes to reach. He ran his tongue along my lips, asking permissoin to go a step further. I granted him access and moaned into his mouth as he explored my mouth. I decided it was my turned so i pushed my tongue into his mouth, exploring as he had done in my mouth. There was another moan, whether it was from me or him, i don't know. I pulled away, short of breath. TA some point in the kiss, we had both closed our eyes. When i opened mine, i saw Alex's warm brown eyes. I thought back to when we had first met, how they had drawn me in. Now, though, i had him and i had never felt happier.

**AN: Hey. Sorry i took so long on this one. So, this may be the last chapter. Oh, and i went back on my promise of no kissing. you lucky people! I might do an epilogue. Depends how i feel. Love you all!**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Alex POV**

CRASH!

"Hugo! I told you to stop playing with that vase!"

"'Mione! Rose is crying! Whadda i do?"

"Feed her!"

I felt an arm slide around my waist and looked back. Harry's gorgeous face stared back at me, beautiful smile spread across his face. I took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of christmas dinner and Harry.

It had been five years since they had argued with Sabina. We had been togeher for five blissful years. In this time we had bonded. Dumbledore had done the honors. When Jack had found out about us, it was through Sabina so she had a less than posotive view on him. She called me later that week and asked me why i dumped Sabina for a 'Boyfriend-stealing-slut'. However, i quickly corrected that view and when jack came to meet us at Kings Cross, they were the best of friends. When we announced our engagment she was extatic.

Now we were reaching the third anniversary and Harry had been rather distracted. I thought now, as everyone else at the christmas party was busy, i could find out what was troubling him.

I pulled him over to a corner of our flat and soflty asked him, "Harry? What's wrong? You've been off all day"

He looked as if he was about to protest, before sighing and proclaiming, "I want to adopt. I want a kid!"

I stared at him in shock before saying one word.

"Ok"

He beamed at me and lept forward, giving me one of his sensational kisses. He pulled away and the smile was still on his face. He then headed off to check on the turkey and vegetables. I leant back against the wall and thought about what we were going to it be a girl or a boy? How old would it be? Would it like us?

####################

**Harry POV**

It had been another year and a half since that night they had decided to adopt. Since then, they had adopted a beautiful two year old boy, now 3 and 1/2. His name was Logan and he had Brown wavy hair and warm brown eyes. That's what drew is them towards Logan. His eyes were just like Alex's, it was unbelievable. He is such a joy to be around. He is always smiling and he adores Alex. I like to think he adores me as well. When he grows up i know he will be a heartbreaker. But at the moment, he seems to have grown rather attatched to Young Rose Weasley. It was rather amusing, especially with Ron playing the over-protective father.


End file.
